Where You Like Me
by Nanaki BH
Summary: [ChasexJack] Just because Chase is cold blooded doesn't mean he lacks a heart.


Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown and all related materials are property of Christy Hui and Warner Bros.

Where You Like Me  
By: Nanaki BH

"I think I'm getting played."

I felt ridiculous. Everything was just… ridiculous; impossible. Things were finally going my way and that's how I knew something was wrong. My "Spicer senses" were tingling, so to speak. Being inside of Chase Young's citadel was like one of my lifelong dreams. I could only imagine it with no guarantee that it would ever happen. But there I was, lying in his bed, one hand buried in my hair as I wondered exactly how things had ended up the way they did.

It started the way all my visits to his place start: with me and Wuya standing just outside of his doors. Like always, it was step forward, step back, then to the side to try and see if his door would fall on me any other way than _forward._ Strangely, if I wasn't mistaken then, it seemed like he was allowing us to enter. Wuya and I exchanged glances and I shrugged.

We entered without any hindrance. On the other hand, we were greeted by one entirely dark room. It was late so Wuya suggested the possibility that he was sleeping but I knew that couldn't have been the case. He wouldn't leave his base so unattended; it wasn't his style. As soon as that thought passed through my mind, I saw through the darkness a pair of glowing yellow eyes, then another pair, and another. It wasn't long before Wuya and I knew we weren't alone. We had company; big, scary kitty company.

Naturally, I was brave and stood my ground against the giant beasts.

…Who am I kidding? I screamed. Loudly. Very, very loudly.

Scared out of my mind, I started screaming for help or for Chase to call them off or something. Somewhere in between, that's when Wuya ran off in embarrassment, I think. Of course, I'm just not as _smart _as she is, so I didn't think about running. I was left alone in a pitch black room to become some big cat's next meal.

Just when I was sure my next destination would be to an animal's belly, I heard Chase's voice call out to them from somewhere in the abyss. Too busy cowering in fear still, I didn't hear him approaching. When he placed a hand down on my shoulder, I practically jumped out of my skin. I removed my hands from covering my head and I looked up, right into Chase Young's face. Being so close to him like that, I wasn't sure what to do.

I could just barely see him but instinctively, my lips knew where to find his. Normally, he would flinch away at any small touch I gave him, but he didn't pull away, didn't argue it. He just put one of his warm, gloved palms at the back of my neck and deepened the kiss for me. Before the realization that I'd kissed Chase Young had the chance to set in, he'd already picked me up and was carrying me back to his room.

So I suppose that how I ended up where I was. My head was beginning to hurt considerably with all of the spinning it was doing. No matter how much I thought about it, I just couldn't come up with the reason _why_ I was in his bed. Did we…? Could we have…? A part of me was squealing in excitement and another part of me was embarrassed and a little disappointed that I couldn't remember any of it. Whatever had happened, I was sure it had to be interesting.

Laying there, lost in thought, I hardly heard him when he entered the dimly lit room. He's like one of his cats; slick and silent. I had to wonder if he'd picked it up from them or got it from some kind of intense training in the past. With the way he looks, you wouldn't expect him to be so graceful. Yet somehow, he managed to sneak up on me once again. Like an animal stalking its prey, he crept across the bed on his hands and knees. Instantly feeling uncomfortable, I sat up, pressing my palms down firmly into the sheets.

Without even the slightest chance to ask what was going on, he came forward and pressed his lips to mine, tackling me back down onto the bed. What was going on all of a sudden? It was looking like I was going to get what I'd wanted all along but suddenly I didn't want it. There's was something intimidating about the way he was approaching me. It wasn't sexy. It wasn't exciting. It was sort of scary.

My "fight or flight" nature kicked in once again and I tried escaping; pulling away from his hold and diving off the side of the bed. I think that tactic only worked because I caught him just as off-guard. He looked over the side of the bed at me, a combination of amusement and curiosity on his face.

"What're you doing down there now, Jack?" he asked. I noticed with some mixed feelings that he'd used my first name for once. He usually chose to call me by my last name or by some other demeaning name he could come up with in the moment.

I gritted my teeth, feeling like I had to stand up for myself. "I'm getting played," I repeated to myself, sure of it like it was fact. He was doing all of this just to make fun of me. Chase Young didn't seem like the kind, bed sharing type, so he had to have done something unspeakable to me while I was asleep. What else could've possibly happened? I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes. "You're sick, you know that?"

Chase edged closer to the side, picked up my yellow goggles from the small table near the bed, and tossed them to me. I caught them but I still wasn't sure what it was he was trying to tell me with his eyes. He's just too terribly unreadable. He attempted to match my expression and added a little pout. "You really think I did something horrible, don't you, Jack?" He raised an eyebrow curiously, then noticing my disinterest, sighed. "My reasons for bringing you up here are far less deviant than you suspect."

"That's what you would like me to believe," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Of course that's what I would like you to believe. What? Don't you want to find out the real reason why you're up here?"

I don't know. Did I really want to know the reason? Well, it _was_ Chase Young, after all. I had to suppose that there was something a little promising to it still. But what more could there be behind it? I mysteriously woke up in his bed not knowing what had happened prior and I was supposed to think that something _innocent_ happened? Yeah sure. I was hoping for his sake that he could clear it up somehow.

I motioned him to continue on along with his story and he did for me, first shooting me a look of disdain. "I'm cold blooded," he stated simply, glaring at me.

"And that's supposed to mean something to me?" I asked, backing up against the wall to get a little bit more comfortable.

"It means that I can't produce my own heat like you can. It comes with being a dragon." He felt like he needed to explain that to me? Who'd he think I was, right? I'm Jack Spicer, boy genius. Of course I knew what it meant to be cold blooded. I saw it on numerous science tests in the past and it was nearly impossible for that sort of fact to slip my mind. At the time that he said it though, it just didn't click what he really meant by it.

Looking up to the window, I realized that it had to be night. When I got there with Wuya earlier it was a lot brighter outside. Looking through that window, it was clear to me that it was night out and that I must have been out for hours. My gaze was drawn back to Chase when he slipped down from the bed, coming to sit down in front of me. He crossed his arms at his chest like I had, mirroring me again. I was sure he was doing it just to piss me off.

"I mean that… I need you for a while."

"_For a while_? What's that supposed to mean?" I was convinced he was some kind of pervert. I can handle lovey-dovey-ness but I put my foot down at pervy-ness; which is definitely the direction he was seeming to go in.

He seemed a little embarrassed, though; like he didn't want to admit something to me out loud. He averted his eyes for a while and folded his hands in his lap until he looked back up at me with a little more conviction. All at once, he blurted out his best explanation. "I need you to stay here with me for a while or at least just for tonight because I can't make my own heat and this place is cold and I don't want to freeze to death and I like you anyway."

Well… it was certainly a mouthful and it certainly got the point across, no matter how hard it was to understand. There was only one part that had me confused. "Yeah, so what was that last part again, Chase?"

"What last part? It was all one sentence, I'm pretty sure. There is no last part." He laughed nervously, picking himself up off the floor, looking like he wanted to escape me. It was funny how we'd changed roles so quickly.

"I'm sure you know which part I mean. The part where you said you liked me. And I'm sure that _staying here with you_ implies sleeping in bed _with you_." I made sure to add some emphasis, jabbing his own words back at him pointedly. At which point, he looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock, the poor guy. I extended a hand to him from the floor and he helped pull me up, albeit hesitantly. I would have to be the one to lay down the ground rules. If he was going to have a night with Jack in bed I'd make sure he knew what was up.

Poking him squarely on the chest, I decided I'd fill him in. "If you intend to spend a night with me, Jack Spicer, you're going to have to learn a few rules before anything happens, alright?" He nodded, glaring. Oh, how the mighty had fallen. "One: no groping. I don't care how much you say you _like_ me, mister, but you aren't laying a hand on this. Two: no hogging the blankets. You look like the type who would. Three: …"

Unfortunately, I didn't get to explain number three as he tackled me back onto the bed, his mouth covering mine, effectively smothering any words I had yet to speak. And damn if I didn't care about number three anymore.

Number three: no kissing Jack without his permission.

Damn, I didn't care. He could have my permission if he wanted it.

Author's Notes: Oddly, I think that story worked out pretty well in the end; like it was writing itself. It's my first Xiaolin Showdown fic and might be my last since that pairing's sort of hard to write. Either way, it was fun. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
